


Bonfire

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good part of his life lay in those boxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire

A small pile of wood scavenged from the nearby forest, a generous helping of lighter fluid, and a flick of the wrist to strike the match, and they had a roaring bonfire.

“You are too good at that.” Victor said, glancing at his companion.

Dean smirked at him. “One of my many skills.”

Victor just shook his head, returning Dean’s grin. He walked over to his car and popped the trunk. Dean didn’t comment when he pulled out the first cardboard box but his eyebrows rose at the second one.

Victor’s case files on the Winchesters. Years of work had been put into gathering this data. He’d spent hours going through newspapers, police reports, and witness statements to build his knowledge of the Winchesters brothers, their movements and motives along with trying to get inside their minds. A good part his life lay in those boxes along with the third still sitting in the trunk.

He though they were psychopaths, brought up by a militant father and conditioned by him to become killers. It didn’t matter how some of the witness reports made mention of strange creatures or events. He knew who he was hunting.

Right up until small town where a demon possessed him. Then his world shifted. A sideways movement that allowed him into a world that lay beneath a thin veneer of everyday normal American life. That shift felt like the loose pieces of a puzzle sliding into place.

It led him to here and a roaring bonfire, tossing his years with the FBI into the fire. Dean didn’t offer to help, knowing Victor needed to do this himself. Instead, Dean stood beside him, hands in his pockets and his shoulder pressed against Victor’s as they watched Victor’s old life burn up.


End file.
